Force of the Elements
by Siren of the Moon
Summary: Sequel to True Home. Two months have passed and everyone's whereabouts are unknown. With the Darkness rising and gathering forces, the Spirit World is changing in disastrous ways. Chihiro, Haku, Teruko, Michiko, Kaze, Kimi and Hikaru have been labelled as the enemy and outcasts. Without anyone to trust, how can they possibly stop this war?
1. Whereabouts Unknown

**Welcome back, everyone! Here it is! After many weeks of gathering ideas and planning, I've finally managed to complete the first chapter to the sequel to 'True Home'. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and that you enjoy the sequel as much as you seemed to enjoy True Home. So, without further ado, I present to you Force of the Elements.**

* * *

- Chapter 1 -

- Whereabouts Unknown -

* * *

_~ Two months later ~_

Long ebony locks tumbled down over clothed shoulders, cerulean blue eyes narrowed at the young man in front of the angered goddess. Her lips were set into a thin line, her fingertips drumming a silent rhythm on the arm of the throne she was seated in. A light blue kimono concealed her figure, a white ribbon wrapped several times around her waist, keeping it closed. Purple swirling designs crawled all over the fabric, embellished with sequins that glittered when they caught the light. She looked truly enchanting.

"You have _not_ found _anyone_?" she questioned fiercely, eyes focused intently on the young man. "How is that possible, Hikaru?"

"I am sorry, Kimi-nee-chan," he murmured, bowing his head in respect to his sister. "An unknown force separated us all. We have no idea where the others ended up,"

The deity's eyes slid over to the blonde at her brother's side, eyeing the young woman who was one knee, her head bowed and a hand on her chest where her heart should be. Emerald green eyes stared worriedly at the floor underfoot as her blonde curls formed a curtain at the sides of her face. A white shirt was loose on her body and tucked into a pair of brown breeches that had a sheathed sword strapped to them at her hip. Matching brown boots were immaculately clean and highly polished.

"Rise, Daughter of the Earth," Kimi ordered, referring to the blonde's status as an Earth Spirit. "Is what my brother says true?"

"Every word, milady," she confirmed with a timid nod of her head. "We have no idea on the whereabouts of anyone,"

* * *

An arrow soared through the air, the sharp end embedding itself into a nearby tree, startling the horse and its rider. The archer had a smirk playing on her lips as she released another, this one landing closer to the animal and the human-looking spirit. He looked scared and dismounted, leaving the horse and his belongings as he fled from the forest.

She grinned at her achievement and jumped down from her perch in a tree, landing heavily on the leaf-covered ground below. A long black ponytail whipped her in the face at the movement, brown eyes glaring at the strands as she brushed them away irritably. She then focused on the horse who didn't know whether he should flee or stay. She held her hands up and slowly advanced towards the animal.

"It's okay," she said soothingly, picking up the fallen reins. "I'm not going to hurt you,"

With a series of clicks and soothing noises, she managed to coax the horse towards her. Patting its neck, she headed for the saddlebags and looked through them, smiling when she pulled out several apples. Tying the horse to a nearby tree and letting him graze, she seated herself on the forest floor, leaning back against a different tree.

"Breakfast and a mode of transportation," she said triumphantly. "You've done well this morning, Teruko,"

* * *

Her lungs burned, her legs ached and all she wanted was to wash the sweat from her skin. Hair the colour of the sky stuck to the sides of her red cheeks, ruby red eyes frightened for her life as she mentally urged herself onwards. Her body was clothed in a new set of clothes, sneakily pinched from a market in a town that she had left a few days ago. Now, she was on the run from the people that had made her life hell for a very long time. Dragon hunters…

She ducked behind a rather large tree, pressing herself against the trunk as close as possible. She held her breath as she listened to the shouts get louder and louder until they almost deafened her before they began to fade again as they passed. Once they were out of earshot, she sighed in relief and began to run in the other direction. She was safe… For now.

* * *

"You've got to be fucking kidding me,"

A young woman lay on her back, both of her silver swords lying away from her and a dagger pressed close to her neck. Her grey eyes were hard as she stared up at her opponent who grinned triumphantly before removing his weapon and backed off, letting her get to her feet. She brushed sand off from her clothes and the pieces of armour that protected certain parts of her body, including her shoulders, chest and wrists.

"You're just a little rusty, Chi… Don't take it too personally,"

She gave the centaur a glare. "I was crap, Naoharu,"

A tone chest vibrated as he chuckled, brushing back his long black hair from his face before scratching his chin that was covered in stubble. Liquid brown eyes held a spark of amusement as he watched Chihiro gather her twin swords and slide them easily back into the sheaths that hung from her hips. His sleek black coat shone in the sunlight and he shifted slightly, his hooves kicking up the sand as his tail whipped the flies from the horse part of his body.

"You're still recovering from a tough time but the stars say that you'll rise to your full potential soon," Naoharu told her, smiling at her as she approached him.

"Those stars had better be telling the truth. I've got to find those rings,"

"What about your missing friends?"

"What do the stars tell you about them?"

"You'll be reunited very soon,"

"Then I do not have to worry,"

Naoharu gave her a sideways glance. "That seems heartless,"

She shrugged as they started walking back to the camp where she was staying with several other centaurs. "Perhaps but I know that they can take care of themselves,"

* * *

An almighty roar shook the bath house and startled the workers and guests. Several screamed, others ran away. Only one headed towards the lift to go upstairs, knowing what the source was. She swallowed her fears at seeing an enraged dragon and headed up to the offices at the top of the establishment, brushing back a few locks of her brown hair.

Tentatively, she pushed open one of the large golden doors and walked through the hallways to her boss' office, pushing open a second door. Nothing could've prepared her for what she saw.

There, on his knees, was Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi and he was sobbing. His shoulders shook and tears trailed down his face. His hands were balled into fists and his head was bowed. Lin had never seen the dragon in such a vulnerable state and it was a feeling of utter sympathy that made her pull him into her arms and let him cry his heart out because, she knew, that he had lost one of the most important things in his life and he couldn't find it. She hoped with all her heart that Chihiro was safe and sound, waiting and searching for the dragon…


	2. Closer

- Chapter 2 -

- Closer -

* * *

It was easy to see that centaurs were prideful creatures. They strode around confidently on strong legs, a sword often strapped to their side. They often showed off their strength and it was easy to see that the males were often strong, due to their exposed toned chests that were usually tanned from many days in the sun. It was these things that made Chihiro feel much like an outsider as she stayed with them at their camp.

She remembered a time when she was confident and prideful like these beautiful creatures. She often had so much of both characteristics that many would've probably called her cocky. She didn't think she was cocky at all. She just knew that she was talented with a weapon and wasn't afraid to show that talent off. It was, after all, those skills that had landed her a job as Kimi-sama's personal guard.

She sighed quietly, closing her eyes as she fell back on the sand, relishing in the heat that one of the many campfires provided. Oh, how she missed that life. It had been so simple back then. Everyday had a routine and those routines often revolved around Kimi and whatever royal duties that she had planned for that day. All Chihiro had to do was follow the deity around, protecting her and show the utmost respect. It was easy.

Then again, she would've never had the chance to fall in love with Kohaku if Kimi hadn't made her human, she realised as she rolled onto her stomach. Despite all the chaos that seemed to swirl around her at the moment, she knew that her love for Kohaku was one of the good outcomes of it.

"Chihiro,"

Naoharu's voice was a quiet rumble as he approached her, a plate of bread and cheese in his hands. He looked so much more intimidating as he stood tall above her which was probably why she felt so much more at ease as he lay down beside her.

"I thought that you'd might like something to eat," he told her, offering her the plate. "A warrior such as yourself needs to keep their strength up,"

She sat up properly, crossing her legs and gratefully took the food, bowing her head in respect. If there was one thing centaurs didn't like, it was a lack of respect towards their race. Naoharu was different, though. He didn't want to be a fighter and join the army like the other males in the camp. He wanted to be an astronomer like his father before him. It had been easy to notice that he was different when they had first seen each other in the Venom Jungle dungeon.

"You'll be leaving soon, Chihiro,"

His words made her look up and stop in mid-chew. "What?"

He gestured a vague hand up towards the sky that was dark and clear, letting the silver stars shine like glitter under a light. "The stars say you are almost ready to leave us and depart on your long journey,"

She swallowed her mouthful of bread and cheese and said, "But I don't feel ready. Isn't my choice whether I leave or not?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, brushing a lock of hair from his face. "It is. However, you mustn't stray too far from the path of your future, Chihiro. Without a purpose, you are nothing in this world. It would drive you mad,"

"I see…"

They were quiet after that, the murmurs of the other centaurs and the crackling of the fire filling the silence for them. Chihiro reflected on his words as she steadily ate the rest of her food. Eventually, she decided that it probably was almost time to leave. After all, she did have rings to seek out and friends to find…

* * *

The horse snorted, throwing its head back as Teruko guided it nearer to the town that stood on the edge of the forest. She clicked her tongue, digging her heels lightly into the stallion's flanks to keep him moving forward. It was easy to see that the town was well populated, due to the sight of the crowded market place and the sound of Spirits talking to one another, shouting greetings or other comments as they passed each other.

Teruko dismounted with ease, patting the horse on its neck before leading him into the town, easily avoiding rushing Spirits and ignoring the market sellers that tried to catch her attention. She was only passing through. She only needed to stock up on food… For both her and the horse.

"Miss! Oh, miss!" a young woman called, stopping the black-haired Shadow Spirit in her tracks. "Would you be interested in some new clothes? I have only the finest in this town,"

Teruko shook her head, forcing a smile. "No, thank you. I'm only here to buy some food,"

While the idea of clean clothes did sound appealing, Teruko was pretty sure that the gold she had (which was a small amount) combined with the gold that the previous rider had left (also a rather small amount), wouldn't cover the cost of everything. Especially if the clothes were the finest in the town… Or so the woman claimed.

"Oh!" the Spirit replied, looking rather disheartened but she quickly perked up. "In that case, you'll want to pay a visit to those two stands over there,"

She pointed a slender finger over to the two stands that were stood next to each other, one selling food for the Spirits while the other clearly sold everything that one with a horse would need. Teruko gave her another smile, though this time it was slightly less forced. "Thank you for your help. I hope your business goes well,"

After bowing in respect, she made her way over to the two stands. She went over to the one with a large assortment of food, the seller hollering that it was organic and certainly very nice tasting, even taking a large bite of an apple to emphasize his point.

"Ah, good day Miss," he greeted her, a broad smile on his features. He was quite a chubby man, with a head of thin grey hair and a round face. He was dressed in a simple shirt and trousers, with a plain white apron over the day. "What can I get for you?"

"I'd like a loaf of bread and a few slices of ham along with a few apples, please," she requested, watching him as he quickly picked up and packed her order in a carrier bag.

"That'll be seven pieces of gold, Miss,"

She quickly counted out her gold and handed it to the man who examined them before pocketing them happily. "Pleasure doing business with you, Miss. Have a good day,"

She smiled at him thankfully, taking the bag and slipping it into the horse's saddle bag. If she was sensible, that amount of food would keep her going for a few days. Or at least until she got to the next town.

Giving the seller a wave, she left to go to the stand next to him. The seller was busy rearranging some bridles at the back of the stand and it wasn't until she cleared her throat that he noticed that she was there.

"Oh, my apologies," he told her, dropping the rest of the bridles onto a chair and dusting off his hands. "What can I do for you today?"

"I'd just like some food for my horse," she replied, gesturing to the stallion. "Enough for a week,"

"I can do that for you," he proclaimed cheerily, heading over to several bags of food. "What do you need?"

She shrugged in a relaxed manner. "Whatever you would recommend,"

He muttered to himself, scooping different grains and mashes into a bag, even throwing in a few carrots. After he'd finished, he weighed the bag and looked back up at the Shadow Spirit.

"Is that everything?"

"Yeah, that'll be fine. Thank you,"

"That's fifteen pieces of gold then, please,"

She discreetly winced at the price but nonetheless, counted out her gold and handed them to him before pocketing the rest (which wasn't much). She took the bag and put it in the saddlebag with the rest of her things and thanked the seller again before leaving.

"Well, that was quick and relatively painless," she muttered to herself, thinking about the even smaller amount of gold she had left. She sighed, leading her horse through the rest of the town. Now, she had to find her friends, where ever they were…

* * *

Why did he cling to her so tightly? Why did he call her his sister? Why did she feel pain when she thought about him? Why did the title of 'brother' seem to fit him so well? As far as she was concerned, she had no family. At least, no one that she could remember.

Kaze sighed, lifting her tired body from the ground and stretching, hearing her stiff joints crack as she moved. It was so uncomfortable to sleep outside in the wilderness. All she wanted was a very large, very comfy bed and somewhere where she could having a hot, refreshing bath. None of these existed outside which was why it was her priority to find her friends… At least they'd have gold. She was completely skint.

She let out a second sigh as she began to walk in a random direction. Since she'd broken free of that pesky mind control, she'd regained some of her memories but they were foggy and distorted. She remembered feeling very hot and suffocated as well as the sound of a fire. Someone shouting her name and her own voice, crying out for help but that was about it. After that, all she could remember was her time with the dragon hunters and everything after that incident.

She winced as she remembered punching Chihiro in the nose when she was under mind control. She remembered the sickening crack it had made to tell the owner and the attacker that it was broken. She hoped that the dragon was okay… And that she wasn't too angry with her.

She cleared her dry throat as she passed under a low branch. She hadn't used her voice in days except for the odd curse when she tripped or injured herself. It felt weird, not having anyone to talk to, especially since she had been travelling in such a large group for a while. She realised that she'd stopped talking to herself or singing the days away… She didn't have anything to say anymore and she hated it.

"Come on, Kawaishi… This isn't the time to mope. You've got to find the others…"

* * *

He felt numb. He felt and heard nothing but the own, steady beat of his own heart. He felt like he was broken and couldn't function properly. It actually took energy to drag his heavy body from his bed. He was pathetic, he knew that and Lin hadn't spared him any criticism. If anything, she was disappointed that he wasn't trying any harder. How could he try? He'd lost his lover and his sister…

He quickly banished both of the female faces from his mind. It hurt too much to think about them. It caused an ache in his chest and one that he couldn't get rid off. He'd only managed to dull it… To make himself feel nothing but numbness. It was ridiculous. He was a dragon and a strong one at that. He shouldn't have been able to be reduced to such a weak state…

"Get your arse out of that bed,"

Lin's tone of voice clearly showed that she meant business. She was sick of watching the dragon mope and wallow in his own sadness. It radiated off him in waves and gave him a bad aura which many Spirits could sense. He was making the bath house suffer and if he didn't clean up his act, Lin was going to toss him into the sea outside his balcony.

"I don't want to,"

His voice was scratchy and weird to hear. He hadn't used it in days and he was sure that his face and hair looked a mess. He probably smelt bad too. When was the last time he had a proper bath?

He was surprised when Lin's hands seized the front of his creased tunic and hauled him straight out of bed with very little effort. Forcing him to stand on his feet, she then slapped him, the sound of her hand hitting the skin of his cheek resounding in the room. He blinked, stumbling backwards. She'd just… slapped him.

"You, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, are pathetic… You need to get into a hot bath, clean up, shave your face and I'm going to cut your hair. Then, you need to get changed into a set of clean clothes and have something to eat and drink. Then, we're going to find Chihiro and this sister that you told me about,"

He nodded, struck dumb by her sudden command of authority. No one else would've dared do what she just did. Then again, Lin wasn't a Spirit who would put up with someone who did nothing but mope around and she always did have a fierce temper.

Slowly, he turned and headed towards his bathroom and Lin watched him go. After he shut the door, she sighed and began to strip the sheets off his bed. It was about time he pulled himself together.

* * *

Michiko sat on the grass, a book open in her lap. Her eyes were bored as she turned the pages, clearly showing no interest whatsoever in the black words that were printed on the paper. A dull, repetitive thud could be heard a few feet away and she looked up briefly to watch Hikaru let another one of his arrows fly through the air and land in the centre of the target, splitting the one already there.

"You're going to have no arrows left if you keep doing that," she told him with a sigh, letting her eyes drift back to the back.

He shrugged, pulling another one from his quiver. "This is the only entertainment around here as Kimi is in a bad mood and Kichiro is taking a nap,"

"I suggested horse-riding but you don't like horses,"

"It's not my fault that one of them bit me two years ago… My arm was swollen for over a week,"

"I think you're just scared," she muttered as a reply.

Hikaru looked insulted. "I am not!"

"Whatever you say," she waved a dismissive hand. "Whatever you say..."

Just as the deity was about to open his mouth to throw back a retort, two guards, clad in heavy silver armour came jogging up to them, looking rather flustered as they came to a stop, panting.

"Hikaru-sama!" one began, followed by a breathless sigh. "Kimi-sama requests your presence in the throne room,"

The black-haired Air Spirit frowned, exchanging brief glances with Michiko who was picking herself up off the grass. "What for?"

"It's about your friends, Hikaru-sama. There's been a sighting,"


	3. Of Freedom and Swords

~ Chapter 3 ~

~ Of Freedom and Swords ~

* * *

It was in the midst of the night when the silence of the forest was disturbed, the ethereal glow of the full moon above shining through the foliage and illuminating the leaf-covered ground below. Emerging from the shadows, a figure moved into the moonlight, a smile upon their lips as they gazed up at the silver orb in the dark sky.

Alabaster like skin seemed to shine in the light, platinum blonde curls framing a feminine heart-shaped face. Long black eyelashes were evenly fanned out along pale lids that opened and closed over sea-coloured eyes. The smooth curve of her cheeks were defined by the rose pink colour of a blush that she obtained from the cold, the end of her nose beginning to turn a similar colour.

Her tall, thin body donned a simple dress of blue and white with wide-hanging sleeves and a square neckline that was embroidered with little sparkling beads. White satin ribbons had been laced up at the back of the garment, the long ends of the bow falling down the back of the skirt. The wide hem of the dress just concealed the brown boots the young woman wore on her feet. Held in her right hand was a long wooden staff that was almost as tall as she was, a sparkling amethyst orb encased in the 'vines' of wood at the top.

"You'll get cold, Priestess,"

Another figure stumbled out of the darkness with less grace than the woman, a velvet cloak draped over one arm. The moonlight revealed him to be a male with a much taller body than the lady. His long brown hair had been pulled back into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck, the strands having grown much longer in the past several months. Matching eyes seemed to portray mild annoyance at the woman as long fingers clasped the velvet garment around her neck.

He looked a little scruffier than the female, parts of his clothes stained with either mud or grass. His ill-fitting cotton shirt was a little worse for wear, the fraying sleeves hanging over his hands. The stained torso was concealed by the leather waistcoat that was water-marked and covered in scratches. His breeches were an earthy brown, cleverly hiding the stains that the earth left on him. Leather boots were in dire need of a clean and a polish, the majority of the footwear caked in mud.

"I do not mind the cold, Raiden," the woman said, brushing away his hands, the silver clasp of her cloak feeling unnaturally heavy against her neck. "It is the heat that bothers me,"

"Well," Raiden cleared his throat. "Whatever the weather, the real question is: Are we any closer to finding them?"

The Priestess glanced round at their dark surroundings, her face portraying no signs of any particular emotion. Finally, she said, "One of the dragons is nearby,"

"Really?" Raiden questioned, looking surprised to have found someone so quickly within just two days of travelling. "Which one?"

"I cannot say for sure. Everything is unclear," she murmured, her features adopting a worried expression.

Raiden smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Priestess Atsuko. We'll find out who it is soon enough. For now, let's keep walking,"

* * *

The night air felt cool as it washed over her, the silver glow of the moon bouncing off her scales that caused them to glitter brightly against the black backdrop of the sky. Her mane was tangled and an unruly mess, having grown to the point where she had several thick strands falling down over her face that was covered in silky fur. Her whiskers brushed against her sides as she flew through the skies, her strong legs tucked in to shield them from the cold. If anyone on earth looked up, all they'd see was a silvery streak flying through the sky – something akin to a shooting star.

She felt free from her human thoughts, her glistening silver body twisting this way and that through the sky, using the air currents to her advantage. She was the queen of the sky in this form, a majestic, beautiful creature that deserved to be worshipped and obeyed without question. It was in this form that she, the Dragon of the Elements, could worry very little about the Spirits below or the wars that raged – not that there was one to worry about in the first place.

At times, it almost seemed like a dream that she was here in this world when the previous seventeen years had been spent as being naught but a simple human who was often late for lectures and rushed to do her forgotten homework. All that time, she could've been here, flying through the cool sky at her leisure, enjoying the feel of the wind on her face.

Of course, if it hadn't been for that time as a human, she wouldn't have fallen in love with Kohaku. She'd met the dragon before when she'd been Kimi-sama's bodyguard. Back then, he'd been considered a powerful god and woe betide those who angered him. There had been no limits to his magic and he was the River Dragon Spirit that all the women wanted for their mate and the men wished to become. As she thought back now, she wondered what had become of that male.

Now, he seemed weak and perhaps even scared of the world around him. He was like a baby taking its first steps and, while she loved him with all her heart, she missed the dominant dragon that she used to admire. Not that he had to change. She'd noticed that the more time he spent fighting and travelling, the more confident he became. Maybe, just maybe, his previous character was beginning to return…

* * *

Lin ducked, letting out a quick exhale as the thrown dagger soared over her head and embedded itself into the pillar behind her. She turned on the spot, kicking her leg out to knock her opponent's feet from under him but failed, his strong hand lashing out to grab her ankle and pull on it causing her to lose her balance and fall flat on her back. Despite feeling winded, she rolled over and got up, pulling the dagger free of the pillar and throwing it back in just a second, only to have it caught expertly by its hilt.

"Nice," she complimented as the battle finished, holding her hands up. "I didn't know you could fight like that,"

Haku sheathed the dagger, the silver hilt shining in the light of the room. In the past few days, he'd cleaned up his act and, with Lin as his partner, had begun some hard training. His hair had been cut but it was long enough for him to be able to tie it at the nape of his neck. His face had been shaved and his general hygiene had greatly improved and the foul smell that had seemed to follow him and gone, much to Lin's relief. He'd swapped his detailed, expensive tunics for plain coloured ones – he wore a green one today along with a pair of brown breeches – and he'd found a pair of weather-resilient boots in the back of his wardrobe.

Lin sighed, her chest heaving as she flopped down onto a nearby chair with a water bottle in her hand. "Do you have any leads yet?"

Haku, who had been on his way to the door, paused in his tracks and watched the Spirit out of the corner of his eye for a moment before he replied, heaving a heavy sigh. "No… She's practically impossible to find,"

* * *

His tongue lolled out the side of his mouth, slobber dripping off of it as he trotted along the dirt path, his black nose overwhelmed with all the different scents that surrounded him. His coarse grey fur seemed to gleam under the glaring heat of the sun, his tail wagging from side-to-side as his ears caught the sounds of birds and other animals that hid in the environment around him. He yelped suddenly as the other, large four-legged animal came a bit too close for his liking, the stallion snorting in what sounded like amusement.

"Oh, Hikaru," the rider cooed, her blonde hair wrapped up into a tight bun. "Don't be such a pup. He wasn't going to step on you,"

'_Could've fooled me_," the wolf deity thought, his long tongue passing over his muzzle for a second before he continued panting.

The pair were headed to the nearby town of Fukurou, a trading town where many merchants passed through, earning a large amount of gold for the cargo they carried – salt, weapons and sheep's skin was currently very popular. It was part of the kingdom that Kimi and Hikaru ruled over and it was rumoured that a certain Shadow Spirit had been spotted nearby. They'd set off at dawn and it was now noon and, if they kept up the pace, they were scheduled to arrive during the mid-afternoon.

'_If only we'd left the horse behind_,' Hikaru thought gloomily, eyeing the stallion out of the corner of his eye. God, how he hated horses.

* * *

She sank down into the water, the cool blue liquid washing over her dirty skin and soothing her cuts and bruises. For that one calm moment, there was total peace. The fishes under the water tickled her feet as they swam past, the birds sang their songs in the trees and the breeze was gentle as it played with the blue strands of her hair. There was the steady drip of water as her clothes dried under the warm heat of the sun. For once, Kaze felt relaxed.

She let out a content sigh, making the water of the lake ripple as she shifted position, letting her arms rest of the banks, supporting her body. She kicked her feet up and down gently in the water, startling the fishes for just a moment before they resumed their swimming, a couple poking at her toes causing her to let out a soft giggle at the tingling sensation that they left behind.

Then, she disturbed the peace by diving into the water, sinking into the currents and letting the lake control her movements as she relished the comfort of being surrounded by her element. After two months of running and looking over her shoulder in fear, Kaze felt that the fifteen minutes that she spent in the water were absolute heaven. At least, until she heard the snapping of a twig…


End file.
